This invention relates to transmission control valves and more particularly to operator controlled transmission valves.
The prior art devices which establish a detent position feel for the operator, generally use a separate operator control valve or a solenoid valve. It is also possible to use a secondary spring within the throttle valve to increase the resistance to throttle movement when the throttle detent position is reached. Another approach taken by the prior art is to permit the detent position to be reached without increasing the reaction force felt by the operator at the throttle pedal.